Draco Malfoy debe morir
by Honey Black
Summary: UA Cuando 3 de las chicas más populares de la escuela se enteran de que han sido engañadas por el mujeriego y sexy Draco Malfoy deciden vengarse con la ayuda de la chica nueva...  Draco x Hermione
1. El secreto de Draco Malfoy

_DISCLAMER: todos (o casi todos) los personajes del fic pertenecen a __JK. Rowling _...

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**El secreto de Draco Malfoy**

.

.**  
**

- Cariño voy a salir esta noche. No me esperes levantada ¿quieres?

Una mujer de treinta pocos años acababa de asomarse por la puerta de mi habitación.

Llevaba puesto un mini vestido negro bastante llamativo y unos taconazos que acentuaban unas piernas ultra larguísimas que ya de por si poseía.

- Claro mama. Pásalo bien.

Exacto. Esa era mi madre...

**_"Jane Elisabeth Granger. 1,72 cm, complexión delgada. Cabello largo hasta el trasero y rubio platino (de bote por supuesto) y ojos color miel. Enfermera en una clínica privada y… soltera… aunque eso último, está más que dispuesta a poner remedio a la situación. Descripción general: Una mami tia buena y macizorra". _**

- Te he dejado la cena en el microondas. Procura no calentarla demasiado que ya sabes lo que pasó la ultima vez que dejaste calentar mas tiempo del necesario la lasaña de la abuela.

- Vale mama. Intentaré no volar por los aires la cena que me has echo con tanto amor.

_Según mi madre no hay algo más triste y penoso que llegar a los 40 años y soltera. Cree que una vez has sobrepasado esa edad es imposible encontrar marido. Su frase favorita es "o encuentro un marido pronto... ¡o las arrugas y las canas me encuentran a mi!"._

- No te acuestes muy tarde ¿vale cariño?

- No mama. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Porki.

- ¡No le llames así!

_Porki 1, Porki 2, Porki 3... _

_¿Para que hacer un esfuerzo en recordar sus nombres reales? Si total, todos acaban largándose de la vida de mi madre de la misma manera._

_¡como unos auténticos cerdos!_

- Lo siento mama, no volveré a hacerlo.

_Solo en lo que queda de noche..._

- Así me gusta. Te quiero hija.

- Yo también te quiero mama. Adiós.

El ruido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras, la puerta de casa cerrarse, una risa masculina en el porche y por ultimo el motor de algún deportivo ostentoso con mi madre dentro de copiloto.

_Sencillamente genial...Otro sábado de mi vida igual. Amargada en casa como una yaya de 80 años solterona y sin amigas._

_Nadie se imagina lo frustrante que llega a ser que tu propia madre tenga una vida social más emocionante que la de su hija de 17 años… ¡Absolutamente deprimente!_  
_Pero esa soy yo, todo lo contrario a mi "adorada" madre._

_Tímida, responsable, seria y por supuesto de físico no podría ser mas diferente..._

**_"Hermione Jane Granger, 1.60 complexión normal (aunque le sobra alguna que otra chicha). Cabello castaño largo y rizado (he dicho rizado? Oh si claro, eso cuando consigue domesticarlo, normalmente es un nido enmarañado y encrespado que parece que la pobre haya metido los dedos en un enchufe). Color de ojos: miel (lo único semejante a su madre). Estatus social en el instituto: Ninguno. La mayoría del tiempo es invisible para el resto de estudiantes.  
Descripción general: una don nadie"._**

_Una don nadie... sí, esa sí que soy yo._

_Aunque si he de ser sincera, no me afecta. Lo tengo bien asumido. En la vida estudiantil o sé es guapo y popular, o no eres nadie. Es muy triste pero es así y yo hace mucho tiempo que renuncié a mis sueños de ser lo primero._

_Puede que pase desapercibida por mis compañeros porque no sea precisamente lo que se dice un bellezón... aunque a eso tengo que confesar que para mi abuela soy la nieta mas "bonica y buena moza" del mundo mundial... ¡y si lo dice ella me lo creo!_

_Claro que también puede que la culpa de todo sea mi pasotismo a la hora de integrarme y malgaste demasiadas horas del dia rodeada de libros en la biblioteca o estudiando para algún examen de clase. Sí, soy algo rarita y para que vamos a engañarnos... soy una maldita empollona! pero lo cierto es que no me interesa nada por lo que se suele regir la sociedad adolescente de hoy en dia... Simplemente TODO me aburre y lo único que me complace más en este mundo es abrir una novela de cualquier temática, o libro de estudio, o una autobiografia o simplemente un artículo de prensa, da lo mismo, solo importa que este bien escrito y pueda sumergirme de pleno en él, porque durante ese rato en el que solo existe el libro y su contenido, consigo evadirme y soy otra persona... y no hay ninguna sensación en el mundo que pueda hacerme sentir mejor. _

_Vale sí. _

_Soy una freaky acabada y ese es un buen motivo para pasar de mi._

_ Pero sin duda la razón mas importante de mi absoluta y rotunda marginada existencia es el no tener ni un triste amigo. Amigo humano me refiero, claro está... ¿ mi gato Crookshanks no cuenta verdad? (Mmm…va a ser que no…)._

_En fin, para eso tambien tengo una explicación razonable y es la siguiente:_

_Desde que tengo uso de razón, yo y mi madre siempre nos estamos mudando de ciudad. Creo que soy la única chica del mundo que puede presumir de haber cambiado de hogar hasta 12 veces en sus cortos 17 años de vida. Y creerme, no exagero…_

_ He vivido en pequeños pueblecitos que no salen ni en los mapas de cuyos nombres ya ni recuerdo. También en pueblos no tan pequeños y ciudades enormes y cosmopolitas de la talla de Londres. He vivido en casas, pisos, apartamentos enanos y hasta en una ocasión durante 6 meses en una granja con cerdos caballos y hasta vacas a las que ordeñaba todos los dias! Apasionante ya os digo… _

_Y cada una de las "tropocientasmil" mudanzas que he vivido hasta ahora, siempre han sido la consecuencia de algún porki cabronazo que ha roto el corazoncito de mi pobre y desdichada madre. Así que ella para superarlo decidia hacer lo que cualquier madre adulta valiente y responsable haría… ¡borrón y cuenta nueva en otra ciudad bien lejos de la anterior!_

_Sí señor, ¡vida nueva, casa nueva, Porki nuevo!_

_Y así y una, y otra, y otra, y otra, ("y otra" elevado a la décima potencia), ¡y otra vez! _

_Pero es que lo más alucinante de todo es que mi madre después de exactamente, si mis cuentas no se equivocan, 34 chascos amorosos (35 si contamos su nuevo Porki actual) todavía esta convencida que en algún inhóspito lugar del mundo esta su príncipe azul esperándola con una corona y una anillo de compromiso para ella... Aiss... ¿se puede ser más ingenua?_

_En fin, volviendo al tema, es bastante posible que por culpa de esas numerosas mudanzas y cambios de instituto nunca consiga adaptarme entre mis nuevos compañeros..._

_¿Tal vez en el fondo de mi subinconsciente no me relacione con nadie porque intento no involucrarme demasiado en relaciones profundas con gente por miedo luego a no volverlas a ver más?_

_No, definitivamente imposible._

_Aunque me quedara siempre en el mismo hogar e instituto y me relacionara con mis compañeros, estoy segura de que seguiría siendo invisible para el resto de la faz de la tierra..._

_Lo que yo decía._

_Hermione Granger igual a una don nadie..._

_._

_._

_._

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione Granger, ¡me llamo Hermione Granger! No Helena Ranger.

_Por dios, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírselo a este hombre?_

- Oh sí por supuesto. Lo siento, no sé porque la tengo anotada en mi lista con otro nombre.

_¿Por qué es un inepto tal vez?_

- No pasa nada. Un error lo tiene cualquiera, profesor Flitwick. Lo que quería comentarle es si podía cambiarme de grupo de trabajo en química. El compañero que tengo nunca viene a clase. Es más creo que no lo he visto ni una sola vez desde que entré en este instituto.

- Lo siento, todo la clase ya tiene su compañero asignado. Tendría que deshacer un grupo para colocarla a usted en otro y eso es injusto porque dejaría alguien sin pareja.

- Pero-pero yo entonces-

- Mire, lo único que puede hacer es seguir sola en química muy bien como hasta ahora ha hecho y en cuanto haya alguna baja o algún grupo no funcione como debería la cambiaré ¿de acuerdo?

- Oh sí pero…

- Ahora debería estar en el campo animando al equipo de fútbol de la escuela, y usted también. Ese Malfoy ha prometido marcar 8 goles a los Tejones Amarillos, ¡Eso no me lo pierdo ni yo! Hasta luego señorita Grammer.

- Adiós profesor Flitwick. – susurré resignada mientras la puerta de la clase se cerraba tras él - ¡y me llamo Granger, no Grammer!

_Increíble._

_Ignorada hasta por mi freaky profesor de química… ¿se puede caer más bajo?_

_¡No por favor, que nadie responda esa pregunta!_

Los pasillos del instituto estaban todos vacíos.

Todo el mundo estaba fuera viendo el partidazo de la semana los "Leones Rojos", el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, contra los "Tejones amarillos" del instituto Hufflepuff que estaba a unas pocas manzanas de este.

De ese partido depende el honor del instituto ya que según tengo entendido lo tejones llevan varios años seguidos machacando a los leones.

Pero bueno eso era antes claro.

Antes de que Draco Malfoy entrara nuevo a este instituto.

Antes de que formara parte del equipo de fútbol y se convirtiera en la súper estrella de la escuela.

Antes de que todo ser vivo estudiantil o profesorado cayera a sus pies como esclavos. Es decir, antes de que para el mundo, Draco Malfoy existiera…

_¿Qué quien es Draco Malfoy?_

**_"Draco Malfoy, 1.83 complexión fuerte y atléticade anchos hombros y cintura marcada, cabello rubio casi blanco (según como lo diera la luz se veía un color u otro) y lo lleva cortado a capa, ni muy largo ni muy corto, con tendencia a que el flequillo se le meta en los ojos. Color de ojos: Grises como el acero. Estatus social en el instituto: Popular…muuuuy popular. Delantero centro en el equipo de fútbol, estrella de la escuela y ojito derecho de la mayoría de profesores del instituto. Descripción general: Un adonis moderno, un dios entre hombres, un sex symbol por excelencia, el terror de las nenas…emm sigo?"_**

_Resumiendo…_

_El típico guaperas del que todos los chicos quieren hacerse amigos y por el que todas las tias babean._

Desde las gradas del campo se puede comprobar la gran influencia que tiene Malfoy sobre el sector femenino de la escuela. Desde grandes pancartas "inocentes" del estilo_ "I love you Malfoy" _o _"Draco es nuestro rey"_a otras no tan inocentes ni tan discretitas del royo _"Draco quiero un hijo tuyo…o 2..o 3 o 1000!" _o sin duda mi favorita:_"Malfoy mi amor, si tu haces GOL, esta noche te dejo hacerme un GOL"_

_Definitivamente ese Malfoy tiene algo que las vuelve locas._

_¡Incluso yo me sentía atraída por él hasta hace un par de semanas!_

- …y nuestra estrella del equipo, Malfoy, le hace un regate a Terry Boot, el capitán de lo tejones y se hace con el control del balón! – resonaba la voz de la comentarista Ginny Weasley sobre las gradas – y avanza sobre el terreno del campo él solito… se deshace de un defensa, luego de otro… ¡madrea mia vaya finta acaba de hacerle a cedric diggory! No hay quien pare a este chico eh! JA! y aparece Zacharias Smith el portero de los tejones que abandona la portería dispuesto a parar como sea a Draco… un terrible error si me preguntáis… ¡y ahí esta Malfoy! Aprovechando la oportunidad, encara a Smith y parece que va hacer una bolea...¡chuta la pelota y…

En ese momento es como si el tiempo se parara, todo el mundo en las gradas enmudece de golpe conteniendo la respiración. Casi un centenar de ojos puestos en el campo y concretamente en una sucia pelota suspendida en el aire.

_¡Pfff fútbol!, Nunca le visto la gracia a este deporte enserio._

- …y GOL¡Gol gol gol gol gooooooooooooooolazooo de Draco Malfoy! El cuarto para los leones en lo que llevamos de partido!Es increíble, el solito salva el partido! Draco Malfoy es una maquina del fútbol, una leyenda para este equipo…es…es…¡Dios Draco te amoooo! – exclama Ginny sin aguantarlo más en el momento en el que Malfoy le dedica un guiño de ojos a la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto todo el estadio explota en vítores de alegría y euforia y Draco corre como un dios hacia el olimpo con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja (digna de un anuncio de profident sin duda), llega hasta las gradas con todo el equipo detrás felicitándolo, las animadoras saltando con los pompones como unas posesas y Pansy Parkinson la jefa de las animadoras se lanza a sus brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego el chico se quita la camiseta (haciendo subir la temperatura mas de por si entre sus fans histéricas) y la lanza a un sector de la grada donde se encuentran los del club ecologista de "GreenWar: come carne y te mato" (es decir: vegetarianos ecologistas con tendencias homicidas), agarrándola al vuelo Luna Lovegood y exhibiéndola mientras se la restriega por todo el cuerpo ante el resto de caras envidiosas de la grada (y pensar que es solo un trozo de tela empapada en sudor, ¡puaajjj!).

Y todos contentos.

El publico contento, Ginny contenta, Pansy contenta, Luna contenta y sobretodo, Draco Malfoy contento...

_Y yo por supuesto indignada._

_No porque la estrella del equipo haya salvado el partido, ni porque el resto del instituto lo celebre como si hubiéramos ganado la tercera guerra mundial, ni porque ahora mismo el chico contonee su culito respingón al ritmo de un baile brasileño... bueno eso último más bien me alegra bastante la vista (oye que una no es de piedra, ¿eh?)_

_Lo que me indigna de verdad es que con 3 simples gestos Draco Malfoy haya conseguido hacer feliz a esas pobres chicas que viven engañadas._

_Y pensar que al principio me daban envidia..._

**_"Ginny Weasley, 1.65 cm. Complexión delgada. Sus medidas son 91-59-90 (casi perfecta... pero no) Larga cabellera pelirroja ondulada. Color de ojos: Marrones. Estatus social en el instituto: Popular. Editora y reportera del periódico del instituto, además de comentarista de los partidos de fútbol. Inteligente y atractiva. Dos veces nombrada reina del baile en el 2004 y 2005, yyy...actual novia "en secreto" de Draco Malfoy"._**

**_"Pansy Parkinson, 1,67 cm. Complexión delgada, muuy delgada aunque según ella parece "una ballena azul a punto de estallar" (palabras textuales), a pesar de su delgadez es bastante pechugona…usa una 95 (las hay con suerte) Cabello negro como el carbón que resalta con el tono de su tez blanca y color de ojos verde claro. Estatus en el instituto: jodidamente popular (su nombre siempre esta en boca de todo el mundo) Increíblemente guapa y bastante arrogante. Tiene fama de arpía. También tres veces reina del baile yyy... actual novia "en secreto" de Draco Malfoy"._**

**_"Luna Lovegood, 1.70 cm. Complexión delgada (para variar un poco). Cabellera rubia y larguísima. Color de ojos: azul cielo. De piernas largas y muchas curvas suele llevar siempre mini faldas y tops también minúsculos porque según ella le gusta "sentir el aire puro sobre los poros de su piel". Fiel a sus ideas ecologistas, vegetariana y naturista (si pudiera iría desnuda por la calle) y fundadora del club radical y activista "Greenwar". Se rumorea entre el sector masculino que es algo niumfomana. Estatus social: popular (aunque ella esta convencida que esta muy por encima de esas superficialidades) y en el 2006 llego a rechazar su corona a reina del baile por considerar el premio de sexista y machista. Ah! y se me olvidaba... actual novia "en secreto" de Draco Malfoy"._**

_Ginny, Pansy y Luna._

_Las tres increíblemente guapas, populares a su manera y las tres engañadas como tontas por otro Porky más, disfrazado de Adonis._

_Y ahí esta la razón por la que creo que soy el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que no soporta a ese Malfoy._

_La única que le ha visto la careta a ese engreído cabronazo._

_La única que sabe su secreto y que piensa desenmascararlo cueste lo que cueste..._

:)

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno el fic está basado en la película "Todas contra él" que en el titulo original en ingles es "John Tucker must die" (por si queréis buscarla) que por cierto, madre del amor hermoso como esta el prota!jajajaja. En fin, voy al grano! Por supuesto es un "UA", es decir, de Harry Potter y los libros tiene poco (por no decir nada), es más, en este mundo alterno no existe la magia. A lo único que intento ser fiel es a los personajes. Aunque por supuesto las personalidades están un poco alteradas también.

El fic al igual que la peli es de humor así que no esperéis una historia profunda y seria porque de seria ya os digo que no tiene un pelo! Ahora si lo que buscáis es pasar un buen rato os prometo muchas risas eso si….:)

También habrá Romance y mucho Hermione/Draco pero no esperéis que salten las chispas del amor de buenas a primeras porque para empezar ambos protagonistas son muuuuuuuuuuy distintos y no pegan ni con colaaaaa! Mucho tendrán que ir cambiando las cosas ya lo iréis viendo…

En fin, no me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y si es así por favor hacérmelo llegar con un REVIEW!

Muchos besos!

HONEY


	2. Tres novias furiosas y un castigo

**CAPITULO 2**

**Tres novias furiosas y un castigo**

.

.**  
**

- Hermione, veo uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro platos vacíos en la mesa cuatro…¡despierta muchacha!

Mierda, ya empezamos.

- Lo siento Señor Snape. Tiene razón. No volverá a pasar.

No sé porque me da, pero cada dia estoy más convencida de que le caigo mal a mi jefe...

- ¡Y arréglese esos pelos por dios! Le recuerdo que está en un restaurante de cuatro tenedores, ¿Qué quiere, espantarme a la clientela?

- ¡Oh no, claro que no señor! Perdón. Ahora mismo me lo recojo.

- Esto me pasa por contratar a colegialas… - continuaba refunfuñando el metre del restaurante, Severus Snape, mientras salía de la cocina.

Vale¡confirmado! Mi jefe me odia...¡yupii!

Entre semana, trabajo por las tardes de camarera en un restaurante cerca de mi casa.

El trabajo la verdad es que está bastante bien...

Bueno eso si no contamos que cobro una miseria en comparación a las horas que trabajo... Y que llego a mi casa reventada todos los dias porque me explotan como a una esclava... Y luego es verdad que los compañeros y clientes que tengo no son muy simpáticos conmigo que se diga...

En fin, quitando todo eso... ¡el trabajo está muy bien!

¿no?

¿joder a quién quiero engañar?, ¡Mi trabajo es una mierda! Lo sé... ¿Pero que queréis que haga? Es el único curro "medio decente" que he logrado encontrar por el momento.

Y no es que a mi y a mi madre nos falte el dinero, no penséis mal. Pero bueno, tampoco es algo que nos sobre la verdad...

Además, si os soy sincera, prefiero trabajar y malgastar mi tiempo libre haciendo algo útil para la humanidad, que estar en casa sin hacer nada muriéndome de asco (sí soy rara lo sé). Y si además con ello me saco un dinerillo extra... ¡mejor que mejor!

Y ahora que lo pienso…

Fue precisamente aquí, trabajando de camarera donde conocí las múltiples "relaciones secretas" de Draco Malfoy...

Yo llevaba solo 2 dias trabajando en "Las Tres Escobas" (nombre del restaurante por cierto), y apenas una semana y media en mi nuevo instituto.

Tiempo más que suficiente para haber oído hablar bastante de Draco Malfoy.

Aunque apenas lo había visto por los pasillos del instituto, y ni siquiera, mucho menos había hablado con él, sabia todo lo esencial sobre Malfoy: que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, que contaba con un numeroso circulo de amigos y hasta de club de fans para el solito, que era el heredero de una famosa cadena de restaurantes de lujo y por supuesto… que estaba muy pero que muuuuuuuy bueno! (bueno eso ultimo no me enteré, simplemente pude averiguarlo con mis propios ojos).

Aquella misma noche descubriría además que el restaurante para el que trabajo era propiedad de la familia Malfoy y que mira por donde, Draco, era "cliente" habitual las noches de los viernes...

_- Flashback -_

- Mesa dos, Hermione. Toda tuya. – me dijo de repente Hannah Abbot con una sonrisilla misteriosa mientras nos cruzábamos en la cocina.

Hannah es camarera también de las Tres Escobas. Ambas somos de la misma edad y es una de mis pocos compañeros del trabajo con la que me llevo más o menos bien.

- Oh gracias Hannah, eres muy amable... ¡El resto de mesas te las regalo! – le contesté riéndome con las manos ocupadas de platos mientras salía de la cocina... y por poco no los tiro al suelo de la sorpresa cuando mis ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a la mesa dos y vi su ocupante.

¡Oh dios mio¡Draco Malfoy¡Draco – tio bueno rubiales – Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa dos! En la mesa dos! Esperando seguramente a que la camarera le tomara nota... ¡joder me espera a mi!

Bien Hermione, no te pongas nerviosa…puedes hacerlo… ¡sé que puedes! Ahora tranquilízate, respira hondo y dirígete con paso natural hacia a la mesa.

Y eso hice… o al menos lo intenté… a los dos pasos mi super "andar natural" se transformó en el de un pato mareado temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Hola, tu eres nueva ¿no? – me preguntó él de sopetón con una sonrisa radiante nada más llegar a su altura.

Por dios, casi me derrito ahí mismo...

- Ho..ho..hol…ho..ho… - (ah sí, por si no lo sabíais ¿os he dicho ya que cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a tartamudear y a hacer el gilipollas?) – ho..hol..hol..ho..hol.. – vamos Hermione ¡arrancaaaa!

- ¿Hola?

- ¡SII! – exclamé histérica de satisfacción llamando la atención de todo el restaurante.

De repente noto la mirada indiscreta de 30 pares de ojos curiosos puestos en mi… e incluido Snape, mi jefe, que desde la otra punta del restaurante podía leerle en la mirada "DESPEDIDA DESPEDIDA DESPEDIDA GRRRRRRRRR!"

- digo… siii – añadí rápido bajando mi tono de voz varios decibelios e intentando ignorar el hecho de que en ese momento mi cara debía parecer un tomate enorme de un color rojo fosforito precioso…

¡Por favor, tierra trágame!

- jaja que rara eres – dijo Malfoy de repente soltando una carcajada que consiguió relajarme de golpe y hasta contagiarme la risa.

Un momento…¿me ha llamado rara?

- Todavía no voy a tomar nada. – añadió como si nada adoptando de nuevo una postura altiva y fría más acorde con él- Estoy esperando a alguien.

- Oh... vale.

Y yo encantada la verdad¡Estaba deseosa de largarme por fin a la cocina a cortarme las venas con el primer objeto punzante que pillara!

Dicho lo cual le hice una bonita reverencia y me fui rápido con mi andar patuno ante la mirada divertida de Malfoy...

Oh mierda...¡mierda¿decirme por favor que no acabo de hacerle una reverencia?

Fantástico Hermione, ahora para Malfoy además de rara…¡retrasada!

En fin, mi primera "conversación" con él ser más popular del instituto no podía haber ido peor…¿no?

Al poco rato, apareció una pelirroja despampanante que se sentó en la mesa de Malfoy.

No me costó mucho reconocerla la verdad y tampoco me extrañó que una chica como ella estuviera saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

Se trataba de Ginny Weasley, una de las chicas más populares del instituto. Por lo que sabia de ella, Ginny era además de muy atractiva, bastante inteligente, carismática y algo hiperactiva. En el instituto sacaba muy buenas notas en todo, era miembro del consejo escolar y presidenta de su clase, dirigía y editaba el periódico de la escuela ella solita, ejercía de comentarista también de todos los partidos de fútbol del instituto y además le daba tiempo más que de sobra para practicar numerosas actividades extraescolares. Sin duda, la novia ideal que toda madre querría tener para su hijo.

En otras palabras… Malfoy y Weasley hacían la pareja perfecta.

- Estoy pensando en apuntarme a un curso avanzado de ofimática – escuché que decía Ginny sin querer mientras les servia a ambos el primer plato – Creo que quedaría genial en mi curriculum y además me daría muchos puntos para la universidad ¿no crees Draco?

- Nena, hagas lo que hagas, entraras en la universidad que quieras porque eres perfecta.

- Oh Draco, eres un cielo. – respondió ella y después de eso se pasaron el resto de la velada dándose piquitos y susurrándose palabras de amor en francés al oído.

Y sin duda Ginny me dio una enorme envidia en ese momento por tener a un hombre como Malfoy "enamoradito" de ella…

Lastima que a la hora y media de haberse largado ambos del restaurante (el tiempo justo yo creo que tardó en llevar a Weasley a su casa y despedirse) apareciera de nuevo el chico como si nada de la mano de una morenaza guapísima de pecho enorme…

¡¿Draco Malfoy tenia dos novias?

Imposible... no podía ser tan cabronazo como para salir con dos chicas al mismo tiempo y encima llevarlas a cenar, al mismo restaurante, la misma noche.

O puede que sí...

- Draco cariño me encanta este restaurante. Recuérdame recompensártelo como te mereces esta noche… - oí como le decía la morena al chico con voz pícara mientras les daba la carta.

Simulé un ataque de tos repentino como si no hubiera escuchado nada y Malfoy se atrevió incluso a recomendarme unas pastillas para la garganta "_buenísimas"_... por dios¿se puede ser más falso?

Acababa de reconocer a la morena. Se trataba de Pansy Parkinson, ¡la jefa de las animadoras!

La chica más deseada del instituto.

Pansy, formaba parte de ese grupo selecto de gente guay que existe en todos los institutos y del que solo puedes ser miembro si eres guapo o caes bien a todo el mundo.

Esa clase de chica que vaya donde vaya siempre es el centro de atención, y que cuando la miras no puedes evitar sentir unos celos y una envidia que te cagas ¡porque todo en ella es perfecto! Y una a su lado sin embargo, es invisible...

Por supuesto, una chica como Parkinson solo se podría fijar en alguien tan popular y guapo como Malfoy... ¡lastima que le estuviera poniendo los cuernos con otra!

- Una ensalada grande para compartir de primero, y de segundo tomaremos pescado a la plancha. – pidió Draco con actitud firme y dominante - Y para beber dos coca colas y la mia que sea light, por favor.

- Que sean dos. Vaya Draco¿tu también estás a régimen?

- ¿régimen yo? Que va. Simplemente me gusta mantener la línea. – contestó él con naturalidad y con su sonrisa arrogante mientras Pansy lo observaba con ojitos de verdadera admiración. Le faltaba poco a la morena para santificarlo...

Claro, por eso con Ginny se metió un entrecot enorme con patatas fritas y chistorras altamente elevado en calorías... repito la pregunta¿Se puede ser más falso?

Obviamente en el caso de Draco Malfoy, la respuesta era sí.

Después de ser testigo de dos cenas seguidas de Malfoy con dos novias diferentes la verdad es que cuando se marchó del restaurante con Parkinson, casi esperaba volver a verlo de nuevo con otra acompañante cogida del brazo.

No me hubiera extrañado nada si os soy sincera, pero hubiese sido demasiado para Malfoy.

¡Tres cenas seguidas es demasiada comida para cualquier estómago!

No... mejor se pasó la noche ocupadito con la morena haciendo la digestión y al dia siguiente apareció de nuevo por Las Tres Escobas (ya más descansado y con el estomago vacio), esta vez de la mano de una pedazo de rubia, en actitud más que cariñosa...

- No por favor ¡Tres novias ya es demasiado! – Exclamé al verlos atravesar la puerta del restaurante al dia siguiente.

La afortunada esta vez era ni mas ni menos que Luna Lovegood. Una rubia de piernas larguísimas y de armas tomar por lo que tenia entendido...

Luna era la líder de un grupo radical activista de filosofía vegetariana con un carácter bastante impulsivo y hippie. Con sus ideas pacifistas, feministas, ecologistas (y todo lo que se os ocurra que acabe en "-ista") tenia revolucionado medio instituto.

Unos dias más tarde me enteraría además que la chica hasta hacía un par de años no era así de popular, sino bastante freaky: vivía en sus mundos de yupi y siempre se estaba inventando situaciones inverosímiles y personajes y animales fantasiosos que al parecer solo ella podía ver. Al parecer, nadie la creía y la tomaban por loca, incluso su padre estuvo a punto de ingresarla en un manicomio como medida desesperada. Pero un buen dia su personalidad cambió radicalmente y dejó de buscar marcianitos y animales invisibles para dedicarse a causas más nobles como el reciclaje y al vegetarianismo. Resumiendo, pasó de ser "Luna la Lunática" a un personaje bastante popular y respetado entre los muros del instituto Gryffindor.

¿El porqué del cambio? Nadie lo sabe. Las buenas lenguas dicen que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras buscaba un tal _"__Snorckack de Asta Arrugada__"_ (mejor no preguntar) que le afectó radicalmente al carácter y la personalidad. Y las malas lenguas... que dejó de fumar pegamento.

- ¿Cómo…cómo diablos lo hace? – le pregunté desesperada a Hannah que acababa de unirse a la barra a observar como la rubia le metía mano al chico descaradamente - ¿cómo hace Malfoy para salir con tres chicas a la vez y que no se enteren?

- Muy fácil. Sale con tias de diferentes grupos sociales que sabe que no van hablar entre ellas. Les dice que sus padres le prohíben tener novia porque piensan que pueden distraerlo de los estudios y del fútbol, de esa forma se asegura que lo mantengan en secreto. Y cuando finalmente se cansa de ellas, les dice que las ama con locura pero que tiene que romper con ellas porque los "ogros" de sus papis se han enterado y amenazan con enviarlo a estudiar a una escuela militar… Con lo cual las chicas se quedan echas una mierda y se maldicen dia tras dia por haber perdido al hombre de su vida...

- ¿Enserio? Pero… pero eso es.. es... es… ¡es despreciable¡Es inhumano! Es... es… es…¡MENUDO CACHO PORKI HIJO DE PE…!

Mirar, porque era el hijo de los propietarios del restaurante donde curro que sino... ¡me iba directa a la cocina a meterle 1kilo y medio de cianuro a la comida de Malfoy!

- Oye, un momento... ¿pero tu como sabes todo eso de Malfoy? – le pregunté a Hannah con un mal presentimiento mientras los ojos de la muchacha de repente adquirían un inconfundible brillo acuoso…

- ¿Yo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?, ¡no lo sabia!, ¡lo intuí!, ¿te lo ha dicho Draco?, ¿ha sido él no?, ¡pues dile de mi parte que lo he superadoo! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y acto seguido la pobre Hannah se largó corriendo al lavabo llorando como una histérica y dejándome a mi con la boca más abierta aún de lo que estaba...

En fin...

Draco Lucius Malfoy definitivamente podía ser muchas cosas y haber tenido un monton de relaciones sentimentales…

Pero de lo que estaba segurísima que no poseía... es de ni una pizca de cariño por esas pobres chicas.

.

.

.

- ¡Bien chicas! Mientras los hombres juegan fuera a fútbol nosotras nos quedaremos en el gimnasio jugando un mini torneo de voleyball. Al equipo ganador les puntuaré un sobresaliente como si fuera examen¿entendido?

G-I-M-N-A-S-I-A... la palabra prohibida en mi vocabulario... y la asignatura que peor se me daba de todas. ¡La odio!

Si de algo se puede caracterizar Hermione Granger es de una "patosisima" agilidad, una "humillante" fuerza física y una "nula" flexibilidad... resultado: un cero patatero en Educación Física.

Un agujero negro para mi intachable expediente sin duda…

- Patil, Brown, Bulstrode, Spinnet y Chang equipo A. Weasley, Bell, Parkinson, Lovegood, y Granger equipo B. ¡Vamos chicas a jugar! – exclamó la profesora Hooch sacándome de repente de mi ensimismamiento.

Y mientras me dirigía al terreno de juego más concentrada en darle a la maldita pelotita sin lesionarme ni lesionar a la demás, que en lo que a ganar refería... no fui consciente de la ironía de la situación… Hooch me acababa de colocar en el mismo equipo que las tres novias "secretas" de Malfoy.

Por supuesto, tampoco vi venir que nada bueno podía salir de aquello...

- …va Ginny no te hagas más la remolona¿con quien estas saliendo? – oí que le preguntaba Katie Bell a la pelirroja mientras me colocaba al lado de la red.

- No insistas no voy a decírtelo… ¡bueno vale pesada! Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿eh?

Y mientras todo el gimnasio se quedaba en silencio y Pansy se disponía a sacar, Ginny Weasley pronunció las palabras mágicas...

- …con... Draco... Malfoy.

Durante un par de segundos pensé que había sido la única en escuchar el "silencioso" comentario de la pelirroja...

_¡PLOF!_

Y una vez más me equivoqué.

- ¡Auuuuuu¡MI NARIZ!

Pansy, acababa de rematar literalmente en la preciosa cara de Ginny.

- ¡Joder eso duele! – exclamaron varias personas a la vez desde las gradas mientras el resto nos dispusimos a corroborarlo y a poner cara de dolor...

- ¡Ui perdona! Espera que te la arreglo – añadió con falso arrepentimiento la morena y acto seguido volvió a rematar con toda la mala hostia del mundo sobre la cara de la pelirroja.

_¡PLOF!_

- ¡AUUUUUUU ZORRA¡¿LO HAS HECHO EXPRESAMENTE?

- ¿enserio¿tu crees? Espera que lo repito y te saco las dudas. - exclamó Pansy mientras recogía de nuevo el balón dispuesta a desfigurar del todo a la muchacha.

En ese momento Hooch, Luna y yo nos lanzamos sin pensarlo a parar a la morena.

¡Dios mio, esta la mata!

- Retíralo ¡Panoja-woman¡Retira lo que acabas de decir!

- ¡¿Retirar el qué maldita psicópata?

- Chicas, chicas. Haya paz... – decía Luna mientras se interponía entre las dos poniendo en practica su super filosofía flower-power: _si tu me pegas yo te doy un super abrazo oso amorosooo! _

- ¡Retira lo de que estas saliendo con Draco Malfoy¡Draco es MIO te enteras maldi..

_¡PLAF!_

Esta vez nadie vio venir el impresionante derechazo que le pegó Luna a Pansy…

Todos los que estábamos en el gimnasio nos quedamos de piedra al ver la transformación de Luna alias "La Pacificadora" en la hermana gemela de Chuki, el muñeco diabólico.

- ¡Cierra la boca arpía¡La que está saliendo con Draco soy YO! – gritó la rubia como una posesa sin rastro de esa sonrisa dulce y bonachona que tanto la caracterizaba.

- ¡¿Qué? – reaccionó rápido Ginny olvidándose de golpe de su dolor de nariz – ¡Draco Malfoy es mio¡solo miooooo¡AHORA VEREIS PUTAS!

Y a partir de ahí la situación se desmadró bastante... cuando me quise dar cuenta sin comerlo ni beberlo estaba metida en medio de una pelea de pelotazos, arañazos y tirones de pelo al más puro estilo "Pressing catch" pero en versión femenina y mucho más terrorífica.

Por un lado escuchaba gritos del tumulto de gente que se había acumulado a nuestro alrededor en cuestión de segundos. Algunos pocos ponían cara horror y preocupación, el resto (que era la gran mayoría por cierto) jadeaban y animaban a las chicas apostando quien de la tres moriría primero. Mientras tanto la pobre Hooch pedía socorro desesperada mientras recibía como yo empujones arañazos y varios pelotazos al intentar separar a las tres "inofensivas" aprendices de la "niña del exorcista".

Así que sin dudarlo un momento (y sin mucho miramiento si os soy sincera) le arranqué el silbato a la señorita Hooch del cuello como medida desesperada y silbé como nunca dejándome los pulmones en ello...

Cuando abrí los ojos y pude enfocar bien la vista, todo el gimnasio, incluidas las tres chicas me miraban con mala leche por haberlas interrumpido.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que diablos os pasa? _¡_¿Ese tio os pone los cuernos a las tres y solo se os ocurre pelearos entre vosotras?– grité sin ningún pelo de vergüenza mientras todo el mundo me miraba con cara de _¿y esta quien cojones es? _

- ¡Bueno se acabó! – aprovechó la señorita Hooch la situación para imponerse.

La pobre tenía una pinta horrible...

- ¡Weasley, Parkinson y Lovegood castigadas para todo lo que queda de curso! Que vergüenza por dios, tres señoritas peleándose como gatos callejeros en mi clase... ¡Pienso informar ahora mismo de este vergonzoso comportamiento al director Dumbledore que lo sepan! – vociferaba la profesora impactando con sus palabras a las chicas que la miraban con cara de horror.

¡Por fin! Un poco de sentido común, ya era hora...

- ¡Y usted también está castigada Señorita Granger!

- ¿¡Qué? Pero..Pero..¿¡Porqué¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

- Por arrancarme el silbato del cuello de esa manera...¡Y no se hable más!

Increíble...

¡Que injusticia! castigada por haber intentado ayudarla a parar a esas tres locas...

Pff…¿Se puede ser más desgraciada?

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

_Hola de nuevo!  
_

_Bueno antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews a **Diana, Dany, rin-chan, javiera, ****Fatima girl, ****Suri Evans****, Ginny86, Jess, GloriaGranger, ****il100793, ****Ahgness Black, ****.Cullen, ****beautifly92 **y **mAngOliCiOuz**! Me alegra un montón que os gustara el primer capítulo enserio! ;)_

_Solo espero de corazón que el segundo os guste aún mas! (y si es así….pliss dejarme un suculento review!jeje)_

_Por cierto una cosita, el fic como ya he dejado claro es una adaptación de la película "Todas contra él", y por supuesto hay y habrán un monton de cosas en el fanfic igualitas a la pelicula… pero el final no va a ser el mismo ok? (los que hayan visto la peli lo entenderan!)_

_Bueno gente, me voy ya!_

_Si dios quiere nos vemos muuuuuuuuuy pronto en el tercer capítulo ok?_

_Un besazo muy fuerte y a cuidarse!_

_¡MUAAAAAAAAAAK!:p_

**_Honey_**


	3. V de Venganza

**CAPITULO 3**

**V de Venganza**

.

.**  
**

_- Like a virgin, ¡Ouh! _

Vale, ¡perfecto! Mi situación no podía ser más surrealista.

- …_Touched for the very fist timee…_

Primero me castigan por mi jodida manía "de hacer siempre lo correcto" al ayudar a Hooch a evitar que tres estudiantes esquizofrénicas no se asesinaran entre ellas.

- …_Like a viiiiirgin…!_

Y después cuando llego a la sala de castigos me encuentro al espíritu "virginal" de Madonna atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente cachas.

Lo que yo decía: ¡de locos!

- Ejem… ¡Hola!

-…_When your heart beats! Next to mine! yeaaaa…!_– seguía cantando el "nuevo rey del pop", sentado encima de uno de los pupitres de la clase y sin ser muy conciente de que ya no se encontraba totalmente solo en el aula.

Bien Hermione no te escucha...

Y es que el chico tenia los ojos cerrados, la cascos del mp3 en lo oídos sonando a tope la famosa canción de la artista y a juzgar por los gestos de su cara y el bolígrafo que usaba a modo de micrófono, se encontraba en pleno éxtasis de placer en su papel de Madonna.

Así que sintiendo mucho interrumpir el conciertazo privado del chico (y haciéndole también un favor a la humanidad, todo hay que decirlo) le apagué el Mp3 quedándome más a gusto que un arbusto.

- ¡Pero que-! ¡AHH! – gritó el muchacho sorprendido al verme plantada delante suyo con su reproductor de música en mi mano.

- ¡Hola! ¿Esta es el aula de castigos verdad? – pregunté como si nada haciendo gala de una de mis super efusivas sonrisas inocentes que suelo reservar para ocasiones comprometidas como esa…

El moreno me miró perplejo de arriba abajo con sus enormes ojos verdes seguramente preguntándose quien carajos era yo y de donde demonios había salido... por cierto ¿he comentado ya que soy prácticamente invisible para todo el mundo?

- Te pagaré lo que quieras si me juras que lo que acabas de oír y ver no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. – dijo el chico poniéndose muy serio de golpe y con pose de pocos amigos.

Mmm...… la verdad es que un poco de dinerillo extra no vendría nada mal…

¡No Hermione NO, tu eres una chica respetable!

- Puedes respirar tranquilo. Tienes suerte de que no me guste Madonna. No quiero ni pensar lo que te haría cualquier fan furioso de ella por destrozar de esa manera un clásico como "Like a virgin".

- ¡Mierda! ¿tan mal canto? – exclamó el moreno ya mas relajado.

- ¿Estoy obligada a contestar esa pregunta?

- Sí por favor necesito saberlo. – contestó con mirada suplicante.

Podría haberle dicho que era una obra broma. Que en realidad cantaba como los mismísimos Ángeles y quedarme tan pancha. Con ello habría logrado hacer feliz a una pobre alma ingenua y mi conciencia bien tranquila. Una mentirijilla piadosa vamos…

¡Que lastima que no sepa mentir!

- ¡OH por favor! Si a eso le llamas "cantar" yo me suicido ahora mismo. Mejor yo diría que suena más como el berreo de un cochino en plena matanza de mi pueblo.

Oh oh… creo que he sido un "pelin" demasiado sincera.

- Eso es… es… es… - balbuceó el moreno en estado de shock agarrándose a una de las mesas para no caerse.

¡Bien Hermione ahí, haciendo amigos!

- Ui. Lo siento. Ha sonado un poco cruel ¿no?

- El sueño de mi vida… can-cantar… ai-re...

- ¿Qué?

- Ne-necesito ai-re…

- ¿Qué necesitas qué?

- ¡Que me ahogo leches!

- ¡Mierda! ¡NO! ¡Eso nooo!¡Ni se te ocurra!

En cuestión de pocos segundos me lancé como una loca a abrir ventanas mientras 3 palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza: ¡ASESINA ASESINA ASESINAAA!

- ¡Maldita sea, pero porqué me haces caso?, ¡si nadie lo hace! – le exclamaba al moreno para que reaccionase mientras le abanicaba como podía con las manos - Yo, que tengo peor oído que Enrique Iglesias desafinando más que el viejo clarinete roñoso de mi abuela…

De repente la cara y las orejas del muchacho se ponen de un rojo peligroso al oír mi comentario.

- ¡Eh, pero molan sus canciones! – No por dios, ahora solo falta que el muchacho sea fan del Iglesias y termino de rematarlo – Y sí, desafina ¿y qué? Y lo bien que desafina ¿eh? Almenos lo hace con estilo…¡como tu!

Se cubre la cabeza con las manos y empieza a convulsionarse…

- ¡Vale noooo! ¡lo admito!, ¡Es mentira! ¡Cantáis de pena los dos!, ¡pero que no pasa nada hombre! ¡hay que ser positivo! Míralo de esta forma, ahora que ya lo sabes puedes intentar hacer realidad otro sueño! Puedes dedicarte a otra cosa que se te dé mejor! Como… no sé… bailar o…

- ¿COMO AL PARCHIS POR EJEMPLO? – explotó el moreno en carcajadas, rojo y tembloroso de haberse estado aguantando la risa todo el tiempo.

- ¿Eing?

- Jajaja eres la leche tia! Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! Jajaja

¿Mi cara? Ui lo que ha dicho…

- ¿Entonces era una broma? – bien Hermione, respira hondo y… - ¡PERO SERAS…&?&! (censurado) Y pensar que he estado a punto de tirarte al suelo y hacerte el boca-boca para que reaccionaras!, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! He visto pasar toda mi vida en tan solo 2 segundos y en otros 2, el futuro que me esperaba encerrada en una celda de 4x4 con un maldito uniforme a rayas! ¡gilipichis eso no se hace! Eres un maldito insensible hijo de…¡NO TE RIAS!

- Jaja lo siento no puedo parar juassss – seguía él desternillándose como si nada.

- ¡Que pares de reírte! No hace gracia… he dicho que no hace… ¡Bueno vale, sí hace gracia! ¡mierda!

¿no dicen que la risa es contagiosa? Pues es verdad porque los dos acabamos a carcajada limpia por los suelos con lagrimas en los ojos incluidas. Mira por donde el moreno de ojazos verdes había conseguido hacerme olvidar mis desgracias por un rato.

- Aiss no me había reído así en mi vida – logré hablar por fin después de calmar la risa y recuperar la compostura.

- ¡Toma ni yo! – se confesó él limpiándose las ultimas lagrimillas con la camisa - Bueno y ahora que acabas de echar por tierra mi sueño de ganar Operación Triunfo algún día ¿piensas decirme quien diablos eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por la escuela.

Vuelta a la dolorosa realidad. Lo que yo decía… ¡INVISIBLE!

- Me llamo Hermione y puede que no te acuerdes de mi porque llevo menos de un mes nueva en este instituto. – contesté un poco más seca de lo que pretendía - ¿Y tu? Tampoco recuerdo haberme cruzado contigo por los pasillos.

La verdad es que era muy mono como para no acordarme de el. El muchacho no era muy alto pero parecía bastante fuerte. Tenia una curiosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente y un cabello negro y desordenado que le daba un aspecto adorable de rebelde sin causa. Pero sin duda lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos, de un color verde esmeralda increíble que invitaban a cualquiera a perderse en ellos… sinceramente, no me hubiera arrepentido para nada si le hubiera tenido que hacerle el boca-boca cuando pensaba que se ahogaba.

- ¡Normal! Veras es que he estado fuera estos dos últimos meses salvando el mundo de un maniaco psicópata asesino. Ya tu sabes… - añadió aclarándose la garganta dándoselas de señor importante – Me llamo Harry Potter. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi.

- Espera espera, ¿Tu eres Potter? ¿Harry Potter?

- Vale ya veo que sí jeje.

- Por supuesto que sé quien eres. ¡Tu eres mi compañero de trabajo en clase de química que no ha tenido la decencia de presentarse ni un solo día desde que llevo en esta maldita escuela!

- Emmm… no exactamente... lo siento creo que me confundes…

- Y tanto que eres tu. ¡pero tendrás cara! Así que "salvando al mundo" ¿eh? Te habría creído cualquier escusa menos esa! Sin vergüenza!

Uff con las ganas que tenia de pillar a este…

- Joo! Que es verdad! ¿Por qué nadie me cree? He estado ocupado salvando la raza humana de un terrible homicida! Soy un héroe! Deberías estarme agradecida.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

No si al final la que va a morir de un ataque soy yo…

- Mira superman de pacotilla! Gracias a mi tienes un sobresaliente en química! El que debería estar dando gracias a dios de tener una compañera tan aplicada como yo eres tu!

- Pero es que yo…- intentó replicar Harry pero al ver la expresión furiosa de mi cara se lo pensó mejor- ¡Vale, vale! tienes razón. Gracias. La química nunca se me ha dado muy bien. – añadió rápido en un ligero murmullo con la cabeza gacha y bastante acojonado por mi reacción.

- Vale eso esta mejor – contesté haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por crispar los nervios - Pero bueno dejando ya el temita… ¿Qué clase de castigo es este? ¿se supone que tenemos que pasar las 2 horas de detención en esta aula vacía sin ningún profe que nos controle?

Con todo aquel jaleo había olvidado por completo los motivos que me habían traído hasta allí.

- ¿castigo? ¿de que hablas? – preguntó el moreno desconcertado – Mmm… Lo siento Hermione pero creo que te has equivocado. Ni yo estoy castigado, ni esta es el aula de castigos.

- ¿qué?

- El aula que buscas está al fondo del pasillo.

- ¿QUEEEÉ?

¡mierda! ¡MIERDA!

Salí echando leches de la clase sin despedirme de Harry. ¡No había tiempo! Llegaba casi con un cuarto de hora de retraso al maldito castigo.

- Siento llegar tan tarde señorita Pince, pero es que no encontraba la clase. – alcancé a decir como pude con la lengua fuera al entrar en el aula de sopetón.

Y por poco no hecho los pulmones por la boca… lastima que nadie hubiese cronometrado mi carrera porque estaba segurísima de haber logrado el nuevo record mundial de los 100 metros lisos.

- Esta bien Granger, no se preocupe.

Y sin duda Pince, la bibliotecaria, se apiadó de mi.

- Los minutos que ha tardado en llegar los recuperará otro día.

O bueno, puede que solo un poco…

- Siéntese donde pueda y medite todo el tiempo en SILENCIO sobre el porqué de su castigo. – remarcó bien la palabra "silencio", echando una fugaz mirada al resto de la clase antes de sumergirse de pleno en su interesante novela rosa.

"Porque soy gilipollas, por eso estoy castigada" me dieron ganas de contestarle a la profesora.

Pfff en fin…

La clase estaba casi llena de estudiantes en detención, todos ellos con una cara de verdadero martirio que daban hasta pena, y mira por donde el único pupitre vacío se encontraba al final de la clase colocado estratégicamente en medio de tres chicas que parecían mantener una acalorada disputa de susurros y miradas de odio.

De nuevo me encontraba cerca de mis queridísimas amigas del alma Pansy, Ginny y Luna…¡menuda suerte la mia! Yupiii

- ¿te crees muy sexy con esos escotes de fulana que llevas siempre enseñándolo todo no? – alcancé a oír nada mas sentarme como atacaba Ginny con su lengua viperina en plena yugular de Pansy.

Las tres estaban tan concentradas en su pelea telequinética de arpías que estaba segura de que ni siquiera se percataron cuando interrumpí en el aula.

- No te equivoques panoja woman. SOY sexy y por mucho que os pese a ti y a la rubia de bote, todos los hombres acaban cayendo a mis pies como moscas aunque lleve 5 kilos de ropa encima y un burca tapándome de pies a cabeza.

- Querrás decir "rubia natural" bonita. – se defendió Luna - Jamás se me ocurriría tintarme el pelo con productos elaborados de despojos de Fwoopers.

- ¿con Woopers? – preguntaron extrañadas la pelirroja y la morena a la vez.

- ¿con despojos de hamburguesas del Burger King? – añadió Ginny haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por aguantar la risa.

¡Veis! Por eso yo nunca pienso teñirme el pelo…

- ¡No inculta! Los Fwoopers son unas aves increíbles de gran belleza que viven en climas tropicales y que se alimentan de…

- Si, si,si, lo que tu digas chalada – la interrumpió Pavarti – Mirar bonitas, lo diré solo una vez mas y espero no volver a repetirlo…Draco es MI novio, solo mio ¿capicci? Como os vea hablarle, rondarle o tan siquiera mirarle aunque sea de lejos y con prismáticos juro que pienso sacaros los ojos a las 2 con estas uñitas de porcelana tan monas que tengo y luego machacarlos hasta hacer un puré con ellos ¿ha quedado claro?

Más claro que el agua… ¡por dios cuanta rabia acumulada!

- Uuuuh que miedo chica. ¿Estas segura que lo tuyo es ser animadora? Porque yo creo que con esa agresividad encajarías más en el club de lucha…bueno tal vez mejor en el de sumo porque estás echando un culo que no veas…

- ¿A que sí? – añadió Luna al comentario mordaz de la pelirroja - yo no quería decir nada pero como sigas engordando de esa manera, pronto tendrán que subirte tus chicas a las pirámides humanas con grúa.

- ¡No es verdad! – respondió histérica la morena encogiendo el culo de golpe.

- ¡SILENCIO LAS DEL FONDO!

Ya estaba tardando Pince en reaccionar…

- Parkinson, Weasley y Lovegood ¿parece que tenéis ganas de quedaros una horita más haciéndome compañía verdad?

Pregunta retórica a la que las tres chicas respondieron convulsivamente bien rápido con una negación de cabeza que casi se parten el cuello con ello…

- ¿Ah no? ¡PUES CERRAR ESA LINDA BOQUITA SI NO QUEREIS PASAROS EL RESTO DE CURSO CASTIGADAS BAJO ESTAS CUATRO PAREDES! – bramó la profesora haciendo temblar hasta los cristales de la clase y sacando toda la mala leche del mundo tan típica y característica en ella.

Para que luego digan que las bibliotecarias son personas risueñas y calmadas amantes de la paz y la tranquilidad… ¡y un cuerno!

Después de aquella temible amenaza ninguna de las tres chicas se atrevió a abrir la boca el resto de hora que quedó de castigo... bueno ni ellas ni ninguno de los estudiantes a decir verdad (que por no hacer ruido más de uno ni se atrevió a pestañear!). Todo fuera por no llamar la atención de la "dulce" bibliotecaria…

Cuando sonó la campana del timbre de la escuela rápidamente me apresuré a recoger mis cosas y salir huyendo de aquella jodida clase de lunáticas.

- Muy bien, no quería decíroslo pero he hablado antes con Draco – alcancé a oír a la morena con voz arrogante y satisfecha cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta – Dice que "_lo__siente por vosotras pero que estáis celosas de mi, porque nosotros compartimos algo especial, algo que…_"

- "…_no hay que etiquetar _– continuó Luna automáticamente muy sorprendida – _porque es un vinculo que no tiene palabras…_"

- "…_y me encanta lo segura que te sientes de mi _– siguió la frase Ginny, alucinada de haber oído exactamente las mismas palabras en boca de su amado - _pero le duele ver que lo pongas en duda_…"

- "…_porque tu eres la única mujer para mi!" _– terminaron las tres chicas a la vez indignadísimas de la muerte.

- AHHH! MIERDA! Nos ha dicho lo mismo a las tres!

- ¡Será falso!

- ¡típico de Draco! – dijo Luna de repente atando cabos –primero te pide disculpas y luego te lleva a la cama.

- Eh! un momento! ¿te ha llevado a la cama? – exclamó la pelirroja, celosa de que todos sus encuentros con Draco solo hubieran llegado a cuatro tímidos besitos y algún que otro calentón…

- Draco y yo compartimos algo especial ¿vale? – se defendió la rubia.

- ¿El qué? ¿la misma cama?

- Pues no. Compartimos una actitud vegetariana y pacifista que vuestras mentes estrechas jamás llegaran a entender – contestó Luna quedándose tan ancha.

- ¡Maldita zorra hippie! – exclamó la morena.

- Oh si mira quien fue hablar… Todo el mundo sabe que Doña "pompones" es una guarra calienta braguetas!

- ¡Pero bueno tu también te lo has tirado? – Ginny seguía alucinando de ser la única mojigata de esa escuela al parecer, virgen hasta el matrimonio.

- Draco y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro ¿vale?– contestó Pansy ignorando a la pelirroja - ¡Él es el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo la jefa de las animadoras!

Y según Pansy, esa era una razón más que suficiente para estar predestinados los dos a estar siempre juntos y ser almas gemelas…¡y pobre del que se atreviera a ponerlo en duda!

- Perdona, ¿no querrás decir la jefa de las violadoras? – atacó Luna.

- ¡La jefa de las asesinas de hippies niumfómanas como no cierres ese pico!

- ¡callaos ya! – grité alarmada sin darme cuenta justo en el momento en que las uñas de la morena se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello de la rubia…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo dices?

Ups lo he dicho en voz alta ¿?

Sobresaltadas las tres chicas dejaron de pelearse entre ellas para repasarme de arriba abajo y preguntarse de nuevo quien carajos era yo y de donde demonios había salido… Enserio, empiezo a plantearme seriamente esto de venir en bolas a la escuela. Al menos yendo desnuda estoy segura de que no pasaría desapercibida entre mis compañeros. ¡Con un poquito de suerte tal vez incluso lleguen a recordar mi nombre!

- ¿Qué?– repitió otra vez Ginny - ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

- Veréis es que…- mierda MIERDA! quien me mandara meterme en estos fregaos eh! – No, lo siento, no es asunto mio…yo ya me iba…

- ¡Alto ahí ricitos! – exclamó Pansy impidiéndome el paso – desembucha o te hago tragar uno de mis pompones!

No gracias, estoy a régimen… ¡¿quieren sinceridad? Pues la van a tener!

Se van a cagar estas…jojojo

- A ver dejar que adivine, ¿a que Malfoy siempre usaba motes cariñosos como "nena" y "cariño"? – no esperé oír replica alguna…con sus caras de alucine y confusión total me lo estaban más que confirmando – Pues no es por afecto, simplemente era para no confundirse de nombre. Y a que siempre estaba hablando de un vinculo que no tiene palabras o algo especial pero nunca hablaba de "relación"?

¡BINGO! Aquellas palabras comenzaban a inquietarlas… gracias a dios empezaban a ver realmente la doble cara amarga de su queridísimo príncipe azul.

La coraza de Draco "dios todo poderoso" comenzaba a desquebrajarse…

- Lo siento chicas pero todo ha sido idea vuestra. Vosotras mismas os habéis creído que teníais una relación de pareja así que ni siquiera podéis culparle de que os haya puesto los cuernos.

De repente las tres chicas se miraron consternadas la una a la otra… por primera vez se miraban sin odio ni soberbia… se miraban no como enemigas sino como a iguales… se miraban realmente como lo que eran…¡unas primas!

- ¿pero como sabes tu…

- No me lo digas, tu también sales con el no? – me preguntó con voz amarga la morena.

- No, no, que va! Pero… se podría decir que he conocido muchos hombres como Draco Malfoy.

Y se llamaban todos casualmente "Porky". De hecho mi madre podría escribir una enciclopedia sobre ellos.

- Sabes, tienes mucha razón – admitió una Ginny totalmente derrotada – A mi muchas veces me hizo sentir culpable con el royo ese de que sus padres no le dejaban tener novia en temporada de estudios. Me sentía mal por forzarlo a llevar lo nuestro en secreto ¿os lo podéis creer?

- ¡Que hijo de…!

- Mirar chicas – continué yo con mi discurso – yo siempre he opinado que si un tio te trata así…

- Si si si, cortarías con él! Bla-bla-bla…corta el royo quieres? – exclamó Pansy – a Draco eso le daría igual.

- ¡conseguiría otra novia al instante! – dijo Luna.

- No esperar, yo no he dicho nada de que cortaría con el – añadí llamando la atención de las chicas.

Sé que está mal decir esto pero… ¡definitivamente estaba disfrutando con todo aquello!

- Yo, sencillamente… me vengaría.

Y con una sonrisilla perversa y más chula que un ocho, salí de aquella aula y del campo visual de tres chicas despechadas y furiosas con el corazón partido, pero con un único deseo que comenzaba a visualizarse con fuerza en sus mentes diabólicas:

**¡VENGANZA!**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Muajajajajaaaaaaaaa!

Para todos aquellos que se preguntaban que habría sido de honey y el fic: tranquilos! No me he muerto aún y sigo bien viva! Dando guerra como siempre!:)

Solo me queda agradecer a todas esas maravillosas personas que me han puestos en sus F/F y a las que me escribieron un maravilloso review en el anterior capítulo…: **LaRaLoVeMaLfOy, Katie Gaunt, McMafis, galletaa, El Collar De Perlas, Nanita44445, est-potter, Alejandra1, Ginna IsAbella Ryddle, friidaliizziiooz, Embercita, canicabrunac, arpey, Girl-Potter, Little innonce, MangoBlack, Suri Evans, io, Hermione Potter Adams, loli, Dany, Ginny86, lapanzhiitha, harrymaniatica, Angelia Lovegood, Jess** … MIL GRACIAS A TODS!

Pues lo dicho! Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho con el capítulo! yo la verdad me he reído un montón escribiéndolo!

Nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo ok?

Un besazo

**Honey**


	4. La unión hace la fuerza

**CAPITULO 4**

**La unión hace la fuerza**

.

.**  
**

- Hola cariño, tengo prisa. He quedado con un chico.

- Fantástico mami, ¿de quién se trata esta vez?, ¿guitarrista de heavy metal?

_¡Por favor, por favor, que no sea un melenudo de esos!_

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Se acabaron los músicos en mi vida nena – exclamó mi madre disgustada recordando su ultimo noviete rockero que resultó ser el Porki "Number One" de su larga lista de porkis (y el mas promiscuo porque sin duda, superaba en creces al mismísimo Mick Jagger). - Jerry es médico y es diferente a todo los demás Hermione. Lo presiento.

_Mal augurio entonces… ¡Se avecina otro canalla y de los gordos!_

- ¿Medico de qué?

_Como me diga ginecólogo no la dejo salir de casa._

- ¿He dicho médico? En realidad quería decir veterinario. Técnico… - contestó un poco cohibida.

- Osea enfermero de perros. ¡guau mami, menudo partidazo!

_Vale ya me cae bien el pobre hombre._

- ¡Oye tu granuja! Ni se te ocurra reírte de él. – exclamó uniéndose a mis carcajadas – Es una muy respetable profesión ¿sabes? Además, tengo la teoría de que los hombres amantes de los perros y los animales en general son menos canallas con las mujeres.

- Y eso lo has sacado de ¡no me lo digas! Tu super enciclopedia de: "Porkis, el peor amigo del perro"

- JA-JA-JA Eso no ha tenido gracia Hermione.

- ¿National Geographic?

- Basta. Otra mofa en contra de mis pork... digo novios, y te castigo sin salir todo el fin de semana.

Me daba igual porque total no iba a salir igualmente. Nunca lo hacía y eso mi madre lo sabia bien, pero esa era una de sus muchas amenazas insignificantes que solía hacer para auto-convencerse ella misma de que ella era la adulta y yo su madura hija de 17 años.

- Por cierto, ¿has visto el bolso negro aquel que te regalé para tu cumpleaños? – preguntó mientras rebuscaba histérica por mi cuarto.

_¿Oh, aquel que solo usaba ella y que me regaló porque le encantó cuando lo vio en la tienda? Mmmm …_

- Está en tu armario mami. Donde lo dejaste la última vez.

- Gracias cariño, no sé lo que haría yo sin ti – contestó dándome un beso rápido en la mejilla y saliendo escopeteada de la habitación.

_Ni yo si os soy sincera. Pero no sobreviviría a base de Porkis de eso estoy segura._

- ¡Llaman a la puerta! – oí gritar a mi madre desde la otra punta de la casa. – Si es Jerry que espere en la sala de estar y dale de tomar algo si le apetece.

- Ohh qué pena. Se nos ha acabado el pienso.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada nada, que ya voy. – contesté mientras me tomaba toda la parsimonia del mundo en bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la calle con cara de poco amigos…

- Emm hola, ¿Hermione verdad? – Me sorprendió el no escuchar la voz del nuevo ligue de mi madre, sino la de una remilgada voz femenina.

Ginny seguida de Pansy y Luna, estaban plantadas bajo el umbral de mi puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Diosss! Que miedoooo!_

- ¿Quién es cariño?

- Es para mí, mami. Son… unas compañeras del instituto. – le contesté todavía dudando de si "compañeras" era el mejor término para describir nuestra rara relación - ¿Que-qué hacéis aquí?

- Vender enciclopedias, ¿quieres una? - contestó Pansy dedicándome una de sus cínicas sonrisas mientras entraba en casa, con sus andares de diosa, sin esperar invitación alguna.

- Ni caso. – respondió Ginny en un tono menos impertinente y siguiendo los pasos de la morena. - Queremos destruir a Draco Malfoy.

- Yo me opongo a la matanza de animales, – añadió Luna con voz siniestra mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás del salón. - pero en el caso de Draco Malfoy… haré una excepción.

_Fantástico. Aquello definitivamente era una horrible pesadilla de la que no iba a despertar jamás._

_Bien, Hermione no te sulfures._

_Inspira….expira….inspira…_

- Mirar chicas, me parece perfecto que me hayáis hecho caso y que queráis vengaros de ese Malfoy pero, ¿Qué diablos tengo yo que ver en todo eso y que hacéis en mi casa si se puede saber?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Queremos que nos ayudes a vengarnos de Draco.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Es que me habéis visto cara de sicaria o algo? Pero si yo ni siquiera lo conozco!

- ¿Y qué? tu no conoces a nadie. – contestó Pansy sin alterarse mientras ojeaba una revista de moda – eres como los noruegos: neutra.

- Se dice "neutral" listilla y estate por la faena ¿quieres? – la corrigió Ginny quitándole de un manotazo la revista – Hermione por favor, no puedes rajarte ahora. Tú nos abriste los ojos y ahora tienes que ayudarnos.

- Si lo intentásemos las tres solas nos mataríamos. – continuó Luna - Nos has traído hasta aquí y nos has enseñado que tenemos algo en común.

- Exacto. Todas queremos matar a Draco Malfoy. ¡Y que sufra esa alimaña!

- Por supuesto lo de "matar" a Malfoy es metafórico. No somos ningunas asesinas, no pienses mal. – añadió rápido la pelirroja al ver mi cara de espanto total, aunque no se me pasó por alto el frunce de ojos maquiavélico de la rubia y la morena…

- Queremos que sufra no a un nivel físico sino psicológico y social, para que la próxima vez que decida jugar con nosotras o con cualquier mujer del planeta se lo piense dos veces.

- Mmmm, todo eso está muy bien chicas pero-

- Oh vamos Hermione, imagínate que Draco es la personificación de todos esos hombre capullos de los que nos hablaste esta mañana. – me interrumpió Luna – Sería tu oportunidad de vengarte de todos ellos.

_La verdad es que ahí Luna tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ese Malfoy no era más que otro Porky disfrazado de dios griego que iba por el mundo a sus anchas destrozando corazoncitos de mujeres ingenuas como el de mi pobre y desdichada madre._

_¡Alguien tenía que pararle los pies a ese granuja!_

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

- Es él Hermione. ¡Abre y dile que ya bajo! – exclamó mi madre revoloteando por el piso de arriba.

- ¡Voy!

Y cuando abrí la puerta y vi esos lustrosos zapatos, ese peinado para atrás gominoso, el tufillo a colonia barata y por último, esa sonrisa estudiada de dientes perfectos digna de anuncio de dentífricos… lo vi todo claro.

_Odiaba con todo mí ser a ese tipo de hombres que no hacían más que entrar y salir de la vida de mi madre como si nada. ¡Los odiaba a muerte!_

_Y Malfoy representaba todo aquello que más detestaba._

_"Tenía que morir", juré con fuerza mientras la furia se apoderaba de mi…_

- Hola preciosa, tú debes de ser… - comenzó a decir Jerry, o mejor dicho, el nuevo Porky de mamá amante de los animales.

*Plof!*

Cerré la puerta estampándosela en las narices antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

- ¡Mami, dice que te espera en el coche! – grité ignorando los aullidos de dolor que venían del porche – Bien chicas por dónde íbamos… ¡ah sí! Por destruir a Draco Malfoy. ¿Cuando empezamos?

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la redacción de la revista de la escuela o lo que es lo mismo, nuestro nuevo cuartel general. – contestó una radiante Ginny mientras nos mostraba con orgullo una enorme sala llena de proyectores y ordenadores un poco anticuados, escondida en uno de los recónditos pasillos del sótano del instituto - Soy la única periodista, editora y directora de la revista y por lo tanto la única que tiene acceso a esta sala. Aquí estaremos totalmente a salvo de oídos indiscretos.

- Vaya, nunca había venido por esta zona del instituto. – comentó Pansy interesada.

- Yo sí. Las aulas de este pasillo están siempre vacías y son ideales para darte el lote con-

- Vale Luna, todas conocemos tu experiencia en darte el lote. – la interrumpió la pelirroja mosqueada ante la idea de que su sagrada aula de trabajo fuese mancillada a diario sin su consentimiento. - Hermione querida, a lo tuyo.

- ¿Qué?, ¡Ah! si claro…

Y ahí estaba yo. Ante la atenta mirada de tres chicas un poquitín desquiciadas que esperaban ansiosas mis ideas de venganza hacia su odioso novio.

_¡Ni que yo fuera una psicópata!_

- Mmmm… esto... veamos ¿Qué es lo que más os atrae de Draco Malfoy?

- ¡Espléndido Hermione! me gusta ese enfoque, ya sigo yo ¿vale? - exclamó Ginny eufórica, dándonos un susto de muerte a las demás.

_Una tia bien rarita esta Weasley…_

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna accionó un interruptor de su portátil que conectaba a uno de los proyectores que había en el centro de la sala. De repente apareció proyectado en la pared de nuestra espalda una imagen tamaño gigante de un semidesnudo Draco Malfoy posando en los vestuarios de la escuela.

Evidentemente nuestras reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

- ¡Madre del amor hermoso!

- ¡Joder chica esto se avisa! Mi corazoncito no está para estos trotes ¿sabes?

- ¡Pedazo tiarrón! Ahora entiendo que te pasaras tantas horas tu solita encerrada en este aula. – comentó con malicia la morena y añadió en voz baja:– a saber la de guarradas que hace con estas fotos…

- Ejem, chicas por favor no nos desviemos del tema. Os he traído aquí para analizar los puntos débiles de nuestro enemigo.

- Hombre visto así, – añadió Pansy haciéndole un escáner exhaustivo a la imagen de arriba abajo - defectos lo que se dice defectos no tiene ni uno.

_Y la verdad, no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella._

_Creerme cuando os digo que Malfoy a parte de estar como un quesito, tiene un "no sé qué" y un "qué se yo" capaz de volver loca hasta la monja más frígida del planeta._

- Vale sí, es una obra de arte envuelta en un lienzo con un marco de músculos ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que más nos hace tilín de él chicas?– insistió Ginny - ¿es su encanto?, ¿es su sonrisa?, ¿es ese pálido cutis de porcelana tan perfecto?, ¿Qué es chicas? Pensar…

- Es todo él en general ¿no? – contestó Luna a la pregunta de la pelirroja como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo – Son esos ojos penetrantes que te miran como si fueran capaces de atravesarte con la mirada. Y esa boca de labios carnosos que se tuercen a veces en una sonrisa traviesa que invita al pecado. Es ese pecho de músculos marcados… y esa forma de apretar cuando te abraza, el cuerpo se le pone duro y-

- ¡Cerda! ¡Todas sabemos lo que pasa cuando un tio te abraza! – exclamó Pansy interrumpiendo el clímax de la rubia que parecía haber rememorado alguna escena subidita de tono con Malfoy…

- ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! – se defendió Luna roja como un tomate.

- ¡Basta chicas! La guerra es contra Draco ¿vale?

_Sinceramente… tengo mis dudas de si finalmente lograremos vengarnos de ese tio. Pero desde luego como sigan así estas dos… ¡se matan entre ellas antes de que termine el dia!_

- Gracias Hermione. – continuó Ginny irritada – Bien, volvamos al grano. Es evidente que Draco está buenísimo. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Bueno ahora que lo dices, las animadoras machacamos a nuestros rivales minando su confianza – contestó la morena – Os sorprendería lo fácil que es derrumbar a un fortachón de metro noventa con un par de rimas pegadizas sobre su físico…

- Oh vamos,_ – _se mofó Luna - no creo que podamos cantarle a Malfoy: _"feo! Como me asusto cuando te veo!" –_ y entonó la rima imitando la voz chillona de Pansy.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa no?

- Basta Luna. – contestó Ginny antes de que la rubia comenzara a dar saltos y mover los brazos en plena actuación de animadora. – Esta vez, aunque me duela admitirlo… Pansy tiene toda la razón.

Y dicho lo cual la morena le dedicó una fantástica mueca a la rubia que sonó a un puro y duro _"toma jeroma"_ … !JA!

- Sip. – intervine yo antes de que Luna agarrara a Pansy de los pelos - Y como Draco sabe que todas las tias le desean y se mueren por sus huesos, para vengarse de un tio tan creído como él hay que hacerlo… _"_Indeseable".

_Aiss… enserio, empiezo a cogerle el gustillo a este juego. ¿Será cierto al final que algo de mente arpia psicopata sí que tengo? Mmmm… ¡mola!_

- ¡Exacto! La destrucción sistemática de todo lo que representa Draco Malfoy. – exclamó Ginny mientras tecleaba la palabra _indeseable_ en su ordenador y se proyectaba en la pared desfigurando el rostro hermoso de Malfoy.- ¡Me encanta!

- Eh chicas… - añadió Luna mientras el resto estallábamos en sonoras carcajadas – Creo que tengo una idea.

_Y desde luego su sonrisilla maliciosa no presagiaba nada agradable para Draco…jojojo._

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

_Hola! _

_Qué tal? Como han ido las vacaciones? Mmm…bueno más bien como ha ido el año en general que hace mil años que no actualizo!jajaja lo siento!_

_ Como veis soy un poco lentorra, pero es que mi vida laboral y estudiantil es un poco frenética…  
_

_En fin… "don't worry"! no pienso dejar el fic a medias ok?  
_

_Como siempre agradecer a los que me dejasteis un fantástico review en el capitulo anterior! MUCHISISISISIIMAS GRACIASSS! Animan un montón! Así que porfavor no dejéis de hacerlo!_

_**En el próximo capítulo**… veremos por fin a nuestro queridísimo rubiales "sexy boy", es decir… Dracooo! (ueee! Ya era hora, lo sé! Jejeje) y saborearemos en sus carnes también el significado de la frase "la venganza se sirve en plato frio"!muajajaa XDD_

_Un besito a todos!  
_

**_HONEY_**


End file.
